This invention relates to security systems, and more particularly to security systems based on recording and subsequently playing back identifying information which is truly unique to each possible user of the system.
Many voice processing systems (e.g., voice mail or voice messaging systems) include the capability of allowing an authorized user to call in from virtually anywhere (e.g., using the ordinary commercial telephone network) in order to use the system. For example, an authorized user of a voice mail system may call in to that system, enter a password via the keypad of the telephone from which he or she is calling, and then listen to any messages left in his or her "mailbox" in the system and/or otherwise use the system. If anyone else has knowledge of the authorized user's password, that other person can employ that password to listen to the authorized user's messages or otherwise improperly use the system without the authorized user knowing that this has occurred.
Voice mail systems are just one example of systems which may be subject to currently undetectable improper use of the kind described above. Other examples include telephone answering systems, information center or public bulletin board systems, audio-text systems, interactive voice response systems, computer and/or telephone systems generally, forms systems, automated attendant systems, or any other type of system where a user can enter the system by using a password or other secured entry method. The problem with all such systems is that an unauthorized user may learn one or more valid passwords or otherwise deduce how to employ or circumvent the secured entry feature and thereby gain undetected access to information in the system or make undetected improper use of the system.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved security techniques for use in systems of the types described above.
It is another object of this invention to provide security techniques for systems of the type described above which make it possible for an authorized user to detect that an unauthorized individual may have "broken into" the system.